The present invention relates to a dual clutch arrangement with an input shaft, with a first friction clutch, the input element of which is connected to the input shaft and the output element of which is connected to a first output shaft, with a second friction clutch, the input element of which is connected to the input shaft and the output element of which is connected to a second output shaft, the output shafts being connectable to corresponding input shafts of a dual clutch transmission, and with an electric machine which is connected to the first output shaft.
Such a dual clutch arrangement is disclosed by DE 10 2004 062 530 A1.
Dual clutch arrangements for dual clutch transmissions are commonly known. In a dual clutch transmission the gears are divided between two parallel gear trains, in such a way that the odd gears are assigned to one gear train and the even gears to the other gear train. A separate friction clutch is furthermore assigned to the input side of each gear train. The two friction clutches form a dual clutch arrangement, which is arranged between an engine (usually an internal combustion engine) and the dual clutch transmission.
When a gear is engaged in one gear train and the associated friction clutch is closed, an adjacent gear may already be engaged in the other gear train. On disengagement and opening of the friction clutch for the original gear, the friction clutch for the target gear is closed with a degree of overlap, so that a gear change can take place with no interruption in tractive force.
The basic principle of such dual clutch transmissions has long been known. Just recently this technology has again assumed greater importance.
In the dual clutch transmission disclosed by the aforementioned DE 10 2004 062 530 A1, an electric machine is furthermore connected to the dual clutch transmission. The electric machine is more specifically connected to the first output shaft way of a gearwheel set. The electric machine is supported parallel to the coaxial arrangement of the friction clutches.
EP 1 541 401 A1 discloses a clutch arrangement which can be used for a hybrid drivetrain. The transmission of the drivetrain is a conventional transmission having a plurality of gears, which usually has a single drive-away and disconnect clutch assigned to it, this being arranged between the engine and the transmission.
In the clutch arrangement described therein two friction clutches are not connected to one another in parallel but in series, that is to say by way of an electric machine. In other words, the output element of one friction clutch is connected to the electric machine. The electric machine is furthermore connected to the input element of the other friction clutch.
EP 1 195 537 B1 finally discloses a conventional dual clutch arrangement.